Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A network environment in which an image forming apparatus is connected largely differs depending on the number of connected PCs and the network infrastructure established by respective companies, but as a condition for the image forming apparatus to transition to a power saving state, a timer (timekeeping of a time period for transition to the power saving state) held inside the apparatus is relied upon for an instruction to transition to the power saving state. Alternatively, the image forming apparatus transitions to the power saving state in accordance with an instruction from a user (for example a pressing of a switch).
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-332807 discloses, in a terminal apparatus connected to a network, detecting a degree of congestion of the network by the number of packets received per unit time, and then setting a power saving mode in accordance with the degree of congestion.
There are various network environments in which an image forming apparatus is connected, and for example, if a CPU of the image forming apparatus enters a power saving state in an environment in which network traffic is high, there is the possibility of causing user convenience to decrease due a response to a received packet being inferior to in a normal state (standby state). In contrast to this, it may be considered that when responsiveness with respect to a received packet is raised by always setting the CPU to an operational state, power consumption increases.
Also, if a power saving mode is set in accordance with the number of packets received per unit time as in the above described prior art, it becomes impossible to cause a transition to such a power saving mode in spite of the fact that it is possible to respond to a received packet even in the power saving mode that has lower power consumption.